


A Special Birthday Dinner

by Lopithecus



Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week, Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020, day 3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Eddie tries to make Buck a special dinner for his birthday. It doesn't quite work out but Buck thinks it's special anyway.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Soft Eddie Diaz Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854103
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	A Special Birthday Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for Soft Eddie Appreciation!
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 - “‘ ~~Aw…~~ Even after all these years, you still make me feel so special on my birthday.’ ‘Well… of course. It’s your birthday, ~~you fool~~. You do the same for me.’ ‘You’re the best, I love you so much.’ ‘*Chuckles* I love you too. Happy birthday, ~~my dear.~~ ’” [[X](https://cheesyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/622603675393802240/aw-even-after-all-these-years-you-still-make)]

Eddie quickly waves a dishrag at the blaring fire detector as smoke fills the room. Groaning, he turns away from it, grimacing at the blackened chicken that is sitting in his sink. Christopher is sitting in a chair, looking on in dismay and holding his hands up to his ears to drown out the fire detector.

Feeling dejected, Eddie sighs just as the front door opens and Buck walks in. “What is going on in here?” he yells over the noise.

Christopher turns to him, eyes wide. “Dad is burning down the kitchen!”

“What?”

“I burnt the chicken.” Eddie gestures towards the sink where the chicken sits.

Buck’s eyes grow wide as he approaches, the fire detector finally turning off as the smoke starts to dissipate. “How long did you keep it in the oven for?” Buck pokes it. “Jeez, Eddie.”

“Hey, don’t be too mean, this was supposed to be your birthday dinner,” Eddie tells him.

Buck smiles in appreciation, leaning over and pecking Eddie’s lips. When he pulls back, he scrunches his face. “Don’t attempt to make a cake.”

“Hey!” he calls after Buck’s retreating back as he goes into their room to change into more comfortable clothes.

Christopher is chuckling in his seat. “You should listen to him, Dad.”

Eddie tries to not laugh in amusement since he knows it’s at his own expense, but can’t help but smile at his son as begins shooing him away. “Go, go play.”

Christopher laughs the whole way out of the kitchen. Buck passes the nine-year-old on his way back to the room. “So, this was supposed to be a special birthday dinner?”

Eddie looks at the chicken with sadness. “Yeah… it doesn’t look like that is going to happen now.”

Buck is frowning but Eddie can tell that he is trying to not smile instead. “Why don’t we order some pizza instead?”

Eddie sucks in a breath through his teeth. “That’s probably a good idea.” He then turns to the refrigerator, opening it. “It was also a good idea for me to not try and make you a cake, so instead, I had this made.” Eddie pulls out a cake with a small firetruck on top of it.

The smile that lights up Buck’s face is worth the amount of money he paid on the thing. “Eddie, this is amazing! Where did you get it?”

“Hen gave me the place she usually orders hers from.”

Buck approaches the cake, eyes lighting up. “Look at the little firetruck. It’s so cute!”

“I was hoping you would like it.”

“Eddie, I love it!” Buck takes the cake and sets it off to the side. Then, gesturing all around the kitchen, he pulls Eddie into a hug. “Even after all these years, you still make me feel so special on my birthday,” he says lovingly.

“Well…” Eddie shrugs in Buck’s arms. “Of course. It’s your birthday. You do the same for me.”

Buck leans in and kisses Eddie gently on the lips, smiling the whole time. “You’re the best. I love you so much.”

Eddie chuckles, wrapping his arms around Buck and squeezing. “I love you too.” He kisses Buck again before pulling back slightly, smiling widely at his boyfriend. “Happy birthday, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
